The systems, methods and computer program products disclosed herein relate to wireless networks and, more specifically, to using a controller to calibrate specifications (e.g., antenna beam angles and transmission power levels) for wireless communications between pairs of computerized devices connected to a wireless network.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that, as the number of computerized devices required to be connected to a wired network increases (e.g., in homes, offices, data centers, etc.), so does the complexity of the wiring involved. The option to replace a wired network with a wireless network has been limited, particularly, when the required data transfer amount between the computerized devices is high. However, recently, the development of high frequency (e.g., 60 GHz or any other high-frequency license-free radio frequency) wireless networks capable of multi-gigabit wireless data transfers has made the replacement of wired networks with wireless networks practical. Computerized devices connected to a high frequency wireless network typically incorporate transceivers coupled to antennas (e.g., horn or beam-forming array antennas) that allow for wireless communications and, particularly, multi-gigabit wireless data transfers between the computerized devices through, for example, line of sight (LOS) signal transmissions. In this case, the specifications (e.g., the antenna beam angles and/or the transmission signal power levels) used by the computerized devices must be calibrated to ensure that the intended computerized devices receive the wireless communications, thereby making proper calibration of those wireless communication specifications essential to overall network performance. Unfortunately, current techniques for calibrating the wireless communications specifications require a significant amount of processing power, are time-consuming and are non-scalable.